Grunt
"I am pure krogan. You should be in awe." Grunt is a genetically engineered krogan super soldier who appears in Mass Effect 2. Grunt is voiced by Steve Blum. __TOC__ Powers Krogan Berserker *'Rank 1' **Health: +20.00% **Weapon Damage: +5.00% **Health Regeneration: 20.00 points per second *'Rank 2' **Health: +30.00% **Weapon Damage: +10.00% **Health Regeneration: 30.00 points per second *'Rank 3' **Health: +40.00% **Weapon Damage: +15.00% **Health Regeneration: 40.00 points per second *'Rank 4' Unlocks choice between Krogan Pureblood or Krogan Warlord **'Krogan Pureblood': Grunt's mastery of his blood rage increases his already fantastic regeneration rate, letting him survive wounds that would kill other krogan. ***Health: +50.00% ***Weapon Damage: +15.00% ***Health Regeneration: 55.00 points per second **'Krogan Warlord': Grunt can go berserk without losing his lethal focus, increasing his weapon damage. ***Health: +50.00% ***Weapon Damage: +25.00% ***Health Regeneration: 40.00 points per second Dossier Originally, Commander Shepard was seeking Warlord Okeer to recruit for the fight against the Collectors, locating him on Korlus. After the Commander and Co. fight their way through Blue Suns mercenaries they arrive in Okeer's lab, finding him with his grand experiment: a krogan super soldier. Unfortunately, a Blue Suns gang leader, Jedore, vents poisonous gases into the lab, suffocating Okeer to death. After listening to Okeer's message, Shepard brings the krogan super soldier on board the Normandy and releases him from his tank. The krogan pins Shepard to a nearby wall and states his intention to kill the Commander, though he desired a name before doing so. He chooses "Grunt", because it was the last thing he heard from Okeer as he died and he considered it to be short and simple, though describing of his training and purpose. Grunt chooses not to kill Shepard if the Commander promised him a good fight, or if the Commander shoots him multiple times. However, even if no shots are fired it turns out that Shepard was actually holding a gun on Grunt the whole time. Grunt approves of this. Lacking the sense of personal honour other members of his race hold, Grunt is both violent and highly unpredictable, being known to charge recklessly into the midst of his foes, unlike more disciplined krogan fighters, such as Wrex, without Shepard's orders. Despite his reckless, unpredictable, and violent attitude, he is nonetheless considered a great asset to the mission thanks to his unsurpassed physical strength and fighting prowess. Grunt often appears childlike and enthusiastic (particularly about violence and combat) in conversation with Shepard. He also seeks guidance from Shepard due to a combination of his young age, lack of krogan guidance and no history (having spent his entire life in a tank). Before his rite of passage, when asked who his krantt is, the people willing to fight, die and kill for him, Grunt will look directly towards Shepard. You can also choose not to release Grunt from his tank. Loyalty: Rite of Passage EDI or Kelly alerts Shepard that Grunt has become somewhat anxious, pacing back and forth in his room. Upon talking to him, Grunt will reveal his emotional state to Shepard, describing it as similar to krogan blood frenzy and being confused about how to handle it. EDI suggests visiting Tuchanka and consulting the Clan Leader there. The Clan Leader (Wrex, if he wasn't killed in the first game) explains that Grunt is simply undergoing puberty and must take part in the Rite of Passage to prove himself as a krogan and join a clan. Gatatog Uvenk objects to allowing a tank-bred abomination to undertake the Rite, but the Clan Shaman gives Grunt permission nonetheless. Shepard accompanies Grunt to the Rite as his krantt. The Rite itself is a gauntlet of waves of wild fauna, including varren and klixen, and a thresher maw as a boss. It is required to survive the thresher maw fight for five minutes to complete the Rite; however, killing it before time runs out earns an achievement, respect among the krogan and several breeding requests for Grunt and one for Shepard. It is also revealed that the last krogan to kill a thresher maw in his rite was none other than Wrex. Upon completing the rite, the squad will be confronted by Uvenk, who now seems impressed and accepting of the tank-bred Grunt. Shepard will have the options of talking him off or fighting him (or both, with sufficient Renegade score). Soon afterwards, Grunt will refer to Shepard as his Battlemaster. Trivia *Unlike other krogan, Grunt has blue eyes and his crest is a series of small bony ridges rather than a single, large, coloured plate. *Unlike other party members, Grunt is unaffected by direct sunlight when on Haestrom. This could indicate that he doesn't use shields, instead relying on his armor and regeneration. *Owing to his krogan background as well as his unique history, bringing Grunt along on certain missions as a squad mate will often result in extra (occasionally humorous) dialogue. Category:Characters Category:Krogan Category:Mass Effect 2 Category:Squad Members